


New Years

by Schlurp



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlurp/pseuds/Schlurp
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	New Years

Richie’s feet left the windowsill landing a few feet below into the backyard of his house. Even with the thud of his feet hitting the ground, his parents hadn’t noticed. They never did. It had become a habit for the boy to sneak out at this time, this started a few weeks ago. Once he’s able to stand straight, he walks over to the front of his house, crouching down while he passes his parents room. He stands to the side of his bike, admiring it. This was the bike he had owned for years, surprisingly it rarely ever got dirty. Even with the frequent falls from going back and forth from school. As he got on the obsidian colored bike he wondered what they would be doing this time around. 

The last few times they had just hung out at The Quarry talking to each other. He snapped out of the dream-like state he was in once he realized what time it was. He took one last turn spotting Bill leaning against a tree. “You’re l-l-late Rich, what took y-y-you so long?” Bill said with a stutter, “I was busy fuckin’ your mom.” Richie replied, a smile playing at his lips. “W-what?”, Richie snickered, “Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, I come over your house every night.” He said, putting on some sort of smooching face. “S-Shut up and l-lets g-go.” Bill exclaimed, putting his hands on Richie’s shoulders and pushing him forward.

Throughout their short walk Bill had put his hands over Richie’s eyes, telling him it was a surprise. Though he had to take off his glasses for this Richie didn’t mind. It had only taken a few moments before Richie heard a slight -clink- and Bill’s hands left his eyes. “Woah, dude! How’d you do this?” He shouted out which was answered with Bill’s hands covering his mouth. “Shh, I s-s-stole the keys before e-e-everyone left.” “This is almost as exciting as the first time I-” “Beep-Beep R-Richie.” Richie slumped over looking away from Bill and back to the bumper cars Bill had stolen the key for. “You invited any of yer’ friends?” “N-nope, their paren-n-nts are way too strict for t-t-that.” A smile fell upon their faces as silence surrounded them, it was but a few moments later before they raced towards the best car in the ride.

Bill had been fixated on introducing Richie to his group of friends. It had taken him months before he had finally convinced Richie to at least talk to them. Richie most definitely disliked the idea, but he would do it for Bill. Even if Richie didn’t personally know them, he knew what people said about them. And surprisingly enough, he didn’t even know what they looked like. The rumors and jokes made about them gave him a pretty good idea though. Ben Hanscom, he was a pretty smart kid, obviously Richie wouldn’t know this from the rumors. Rumors were never positive. There would be times where Richie heard screams coming from the bathroom, Henry and his gang screaming out words such as, fatty, fuckface, and such. Then there was Beverly Marsh, the only one he had actually seen. Rumors were horrible, but when they were spread about woman, sheesh. Girls were absolutely ruthless. Stanley Uris, there really wasn’t anything special about him, he was a good kid. Micheal Hanlon, there were no rumors about him seeing as he didn’t even go to school. Bill told him he was quiet, but he was a nice guy. Then there was Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill told him he was paranoid. He thought he could get every disease in the world if he touched the school door knobs for longer than a second. Since he was the smallest, or maybe, that wasn’t why. He was targeted the most by Henry and the others, even the girls. When Bill told him it made him laugh, how does a boy let himself get bullied by a couple of highschool girls? Most of the knowledge came from Bill, Bill was a good friend, but sometimes, rarely, no, why lie? Most of the time Richie was terrified of the fact that Bill might get tired of him, that he’d leave him behind. But Richie knew that wouldn’t happen. . . hopefully.

They had been on the bumper cars for a few hours, the sun had already started rising. The only reason they stopped was because Bill pointed out that he heard footsteps and didn’t want to get caught. So at the moment, they were both running towards their bikes so neither of them would get caught.

Richie had said his goodbyes, gave Bill a quick hug and was on his way home when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A cat? He jumped off his bike, slowly halting to a stop. The cat came up to him and rubbed against his leg, there were spots of black and blond scattered across the cat’s body. She suddenly stopped letting Richie pet her and walked away, as Richie was walking back to his bike she meowed his way. He guessed that she wanted him to follow her, it wouldn’t be a big deal if he just followed her. Right?

The cat had made him follow her for a few minutes before she stopped by a window. He thought this was just a waste of time, until the window slid open and there slid out a boy. “Woah! What are you doing here?” The boy asked, unsure if he should go back inside or not. “Oh, your cat took me here.” Richie looked at the boy with a smile on his face, maybe this was a smile of happiness, or no, maybe he was scared. “Well, I should get going. .” Richie said while turning around, “Yeah. .” The other boy whispered. 

Richie turned around to see the other boy still staring at him, but he didn’t give any attention and took one last turn. He had wasted too much time, it was already getting close to 6:25 AM, the time when his father and mother woke up. He’d still have to lock his bike back up and climb up the window again.

He finally climbed through the window at 6:22 AM and was pretending to sleep just in case his mother walked in. _Who was that?_ , he wondered until he heard footsteps and shut his eyes, actually falling asleep this time.


End file.
